


He Didn't Mean It

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Last time was the last time. Chibs meant that...but the universe had other plans for the vice president.





	He Didn't Mean It

It had been a week since Chibs last saw Juice. It had been a long week for the Scotsman. Not a day had gone by where he didn’t think about Juice. He thought of having Juice’s lips on his and his body beneath him. He tried not to, he promised himself that he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help him. If he didn’t concentrate, he would often find him mind wandering back to thoughts of Juice. He wouldn’t just think about him in a sexual way. He often thought about what the younger man would be doing in general. His mind brought up thoughts of Juice fucking his other clients, and that made him angry. It was exhausting, keeping his thoughts from Juice, but he had to. He meant it when he said that he wouldn't see Juice again. He had to leave Juice where he was. He got his taste and that was good enough. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull up outside of the Teller-Morrow Garage. He was working in the garage today with a couple of the prospects. The most of the other sons were on a run. Since Gemma was now with Nero, he took over the office part of the job. If he was completely honest, none of the other sons were smart enough to handle the office but he would never say that out loud. There was no need to hurt their feelings with this truth. He looked out of the window and saw that none of the prospects were outside to meet the car.

Chibs scoffed. “Fucking useless prospects.” He swore under his breath. He rose from the chair and walked out of the office and into the garage. He saw a silver, four-door car staring back at him. The windows were of a dark tint, so he couldn’t see the driver. He guided the car inside of the garage and had them park before going over to the driver’s side. As the window rolled down, Chibs started to speak.

“What can I do for y-.” Chibs stopped when the window rolled down and Juice was staring back at him. The younger man seemed to be just as shocked to see him. The look of shock left his face and Juice’s bright smile replaced it, and Chibs could have melted to the floor. He instead leaned over to place his hands on the door to keep his balance.

“Venus told me that this place gave the Diosa workers discounts. I should have known it was a sons place.” Juice explained and Chibs let out a chuckle. Of course, Venus had something to do with this. Chibs remembered that a few days ago Venus made a comment about him not being at Diosa. He didn’t respond to her and now he was paying the price. He was having his desires dangled in his face.

You don’t ignore the head goddess.

“What can I do for you Juicy?” He asked, internally cursing himself for using a nickname. He didn’t want to give Juice any false hope. This was going to be a strictly professional encounter.

“I just need an oil change. That light has been blinking for far too long now.” Juice explained as he looked up at Chibs. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the man’s presence until now. Unlike Chibs, he openly admitted to Venus that he wanted more of the man’s company. He would even take it as a business relationship and just have Chibs as a client. He figured the tough biker would never get into a committed relationship, especially one with a man. He wouldn’t mind it being just sex. It’s not like he would be around long enough to form a committed bond anyway.

“Aye, we can do that.” He said. As he finished, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw the prospects walking in. “Hey! Where the hell have you been?” He yelled out. They started to stumble over their words. Chibs rolled his eyes before cutting them off. “Get over here and get this oil change going.”

“Oh, I like it when you’re bossy.” Juice whispered and Chibs tried to keep from smiling, but he couldn’t help it. He reached down and grabbed the latch, opening the door for Juice.

“Come on, we have to do some paperwork.” He said and Juice nodded. He got out of the car and made sure to brush against Chibs. Chibs had to stop himself from grabbing Juice and kissing him. He instead closed the car door and led Juice into the office, leaving the prospects to do the oil change. He closed the door behind them, locking it too. He didn’t know why he was locking the door. This was going to be strictly professional.

He went over to the desk and pulled out some papers for Juice to sign while Juice looked around the office. The younger man looked at the pictures on the wall and smiled. There were pictures of Chibs with all of the sons as well as pictures of Venus and others. There was a picture of Chibs and a woman with blonde streaks in her black hair. Chibs had his arm around her and they were laughing. “Is this your sister? She’s very pretty.” Juice asked.

Chibs looked up when Juice asked the question, but he couldn’t see what picture Juice was looking at. He got up from the desk and went over to him, standing behind him. He nudged Juice and the younger man pointed to Gemma. Chibs laughed. “Not biologically, no. She might as well be though. Oh, Gemma...She lives a couple of hours from here with her boyfriend. I don’t know if you’ve heard about Jax, but that’s his mother.” He explained and Juice nodded. He remembered Venus mentioning a Jackson before. He assumed they were the same person.

“You’re all really close.” Juice commented and Chibs nodded. Juice turned around so he was face to face with Chibs. He smiled as he pressed against Chibs. “I missed being this close to you.” He confessed and Juice placed his hands on Chibs’ shoulders.

“Juice…” Chibs started to protest but Juice shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you missed me too.” He said confidently. “Tell me you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t think about me once since that night at Diosa. Tell me you didn’t think about getting on top of me again and touching me. Tell me you don’t want to have me on my knees s-.” Juice gasped when Chibs placed both hands on his chest and snatched him up by his shirt. He thought older man might hit him. Instead, he pulled him in for a searing kiss. The kiss was a hard, it would probably bruise his lips, but passionate as well. Juice wrapped his arms around Chibs neck as they kissed.

“Goddaminit laddie.” Chibs mumbled against Juice’s lips, more frustrated with himself than Juice. He stole another kiss before speaking again. “You don’t know how to quit while you’re ahead.”

“I don’t know how to quit at all.” Juice replied and Chibs found himself kissing Juice again. He couldn’t believe this. He said this would be strictly professional, but he currently had his tongue down Juice’s throat. He said he wouldn’t do this again, that he wouldn’t be in this position again. The last time was suppose to be the last time. He meant that. “Don’t think.” Juice mumbled. “Just enjoy this, enjoy me.” He said and leaned in again for another kiss.

Chibs enjoyed another kiss before pulling away. Juice looked away from Chibs as he thought the man was finally rejecting him, but the older man had other ideas. He pulled Juice over to where the couch was in the office. He sat down on the couch and Juice smirked as he moved to straddle Chibs. They two resumed their kisses as Juice moved his hips on Chibs’ lap. Chibs grabbed at Juice’s ass through his jeans to encourage him to keep moving on his lap. He couldn’t think when the man was on top of him like this, kissing him like he had never been kissed before. He couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Hey! What the fuck! Why is this door locked? Hey, Chibs!”

Juice pulled back and jumped off of Chibs’ lap when he heard someone at the office door. “Shite.” Chibs swore. “Hold on!” Chibs yelled out.

Chibs quickly adjusted himself, rubbing his lips with the back of his hand and then shifting his erection so it wasn’t visible in his pant. He looked up at Juice and saw that the boy was more composed than he was. His lips looked a bit swollen from the kiss, but he could blame that on anything. Chibs gulped and took a deep breath before rising from the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Tig staring back at him.

“Hey, we have a big problem with whoever’s car that is.” Tig explained.

“What’s wrong with my car?” Juice asked as he came up behind Chibs.

“Shit.” Tig swore. “Didn’t know the client was still here.” He mumbled under his breath. “Um, it’s not a huge problem. It’s just...they got a little...meddlesome.”

“Meddlesome?” Chibs and Juice questioned at the same time. Chibs pushed past Tig to see what he was talking about. Juice and Tig followed behind him.

“What the fuck is this?” Chibs asked as he looked at the car. There were parts of Juice’s car laying around the vehicle. “I said an oil change not a reconstruction.”

“We just noticed some other things were not quite right.” One prospect nervously told them.

“You don’t just take apart a car without asking permission from the customer, you dumb fucks.” Chibs swore and Juice laughed at the insult.

“How long is it going to take for you to put my car back together?” Juice asked and the prospect shrugged.

“A few hours, at least.” The prospect answered.

Juice let out a sigh as he looked at his car. He wasn’t worried about the vehicle. He had a feeling that Chibs would take care of it. That didn’t mean he wasn’t frustrated. “I gotta call Venus and tell her I won’t be in tonight.” He mumbled as a reminder to himself.

Tig perked up when he heard Juice mention his old lady. “You know Venus?” He questioned the younger man and Juice nodded.

“I work at Diosa.” He explained and then Tig gave him a good look.

“Short stuff and head tattoos...you’re Juice.” Tig placed him and Juice nodded, smiling as he figured out who the man was.

“And you’re Alexander.” Juice said and Tig nodded.

“Please call me Tig.” He said and walked over to Juice. “Venus talks about you a lot.” He confessed.

“Really?” Juice asked, his eyes widening at the confession. He didn’t think he was important enough for Venus to tell her man about.

“Oh yeah.” Tig answered. “She talks about all the guys and girls, but she talks about you the most. She says she doesn’t have favorites, but you’re her favorite. She says you’re special.” He explained and that made Juice blush. It was nice to be complimented and appreciated every now and then. He didn’t receive a lot of that.

“Venus is amazing. She’s the best person I ever worked for. It sucks that I have to leave her hanging tonight.” He said as he looked back at the car.

“She’ll understand. I’ll tell her and explain everything. Don’t worry about it.” Tig explained. “You should probably call someone to take you home or where ever.” He started. “I would offer you a stay in the club house, but it’s dead in there. The other sons are out on a run. Only Chuckie is in there and I’m not so sure you’d like him. He’s kinda...weird.”

Chibs snorted. “That’s rich coming from you.”

“Shut up!” Tig yelled at his vice president while Juice laughed at the both of them. It was nice to see Chibs like this, relaxed and not overthinking the situation. “Hey...why don’t you take him home Chibs?” Tig asked. “I mean it’s the least we can do. You did let the prospects take apart his car-.”

“I didn’t let them do anything.” Chibs injected.

“Well, you weren’t paying close enough attention.” Tig explained and Chibs rolled his eyes at that. Juice just chuckled. How were they supposed to pay attention to anything when their tongues were down each others’ throats.

“I’d really appreciate it.” Juice said and gave Chibs a smile. Chibs nodded and waved his hand.

“Come on.” Chibs said. He knew Tig was right. He should give Juice a ride home, but he didn’t trust himself to be alone with Juice. He had meant it when he said last time would be the last time...what happened in the office didn’t count. 

Juice nodded before turning back to Tig. “It was nice meeting you. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” He said and Tig nodded. He then went over to Chibs and followed the man outside to the Teller-Morrow truck. Juice hopped inside and Chibs followed. “I was hoping I would get a ride on your bike.” Juice half-joked. He knew Chibs wouldn’t let him ride on the back with his brothers around, but he did want to ride. He always liked motorcycles.

Chibs chuckled. “Maybe if you’re a good boy.” He responded and Juice laughed.

“Looks like I’ll never get a ride.” He said and then it was Chibs turn to laugh. Chibs started the truck and then pulled out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot.

“You want to get something to eat?” Chibs asked. He didn’t know where that request came from. He shouldn’t have asked. He should have just asked for directions instead. If he was willing to admit it, he just wanted to spend more time with Juice...but he wasn’t willing to admit that. “I mean I feel like I owe you something for the car.” He used the car as an excuse.

Juice nodded and gave Chibs a small smile. “I can eat.” He replied. He thought about teasing Chibs about asking him to eat. He wanted to make a comment about how this was a date, but decided against it. He didn’t want to scare the man off. He had to ease him into this.

Chibs nodded and the two settled into a comfortable silence. He drove down to the diner he frequented. It was nothing fancy, just a simple diner with a few powder blue booths and high-top counter chairs. It was owned by an older couple and a few high school kids worked there. He parked in front of the diner and actually started to get nervous that Juice wouldn’t like it. He didn’t understand why he was getting nervous. He shouldn’t care what Juice thought, he wasn’t trying to impress him.

Chibs took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, Juice followed suit and quickly got out of the car. Juice smiled as he moved over to Chibs’ side. “I like diners like this. The food is always good.” He commented and that made Chibs relax.

They walked up to the diner. Chibs opened the door and Juice walked in. Chibs came in behind him and then led the man over to his usual booth. The two sat down and Juice started to look over the menu that was already on the table. A waitress came over soon after. She was on older lady, in her late 60s. She wore light makeup, but bright red lipstick. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun and her name tag read: Shirleen, Owner.

“Hey, Chibs. You finally brought a friend.” She said and gave Juice a smile. “A cute friend too. If I was younger I’d ask you for your number.” She joked and Juice laughed. She then turned back to Chibs. “The usual?” She asked and he nodded.

“And for you dear?” She asked Juice.

“A patty melt please and a soda.” He answered and she nodded.

“Got it. I’ll have them make it extra special for you.” She said to Juice, giving him a wink before going off to get their orders ready.

“You’re magic.” Chibs spoke after the woman left.

“Huh?” Juice asked.

“You’re magic. You put everyone under your spell.” He said and nodded toward the older woman that was now behind the counter. Juice chuckled.

“I tend to have that effect on people.” Juice shrugged. “Are you under my spell?” He asked and Chibs scoffed. Juice smiled, his non-answer was just as good as a verbal answer. “It’s okay. It’s better if you just relax while you’re under.”

Chibs scoffed at the younger man. He was so confident and cocky. It was actually cute if he was willing to admit it but, of course, he wasn’t. He smiled as the woman brought their drinks over. A soda for Juice and coffee for Chibs. The two took several sips of their drinks before Chibs broke the silence.

“Why are you working at Diosa?” He asked and Juice shrugged.

“Needed a job. The economy is still shit.” He explained but Chibs shook his head.

“If you need a job, you work at a burger joint or this diner.” He reasoned. “What’s your real reason for working at Diosa?” He asked again. All of the workers at Diosa had a story. You don’t just stumble and fall into the life of a prostitute.

Juice cleared his throat. “I need a job at a place that doesn’t require me to file any paperwork.” He answered.

“No paper trail.” Chibs spoke and Juice nodded. “You hiding from someone, Juicy?” He asked, the nickname easily rolling off his tongue. Juice looked away from Chibs, his eyes downcast. His non-answer was just as good as a verbal one. Juice was running away from something or someone. Before Chibs could ask anymore questions, their food was brought over. Juice’s patty melt was placed in front of him and Chibs’ steak and potatoes was placed in front of him.

“Of course.” Juice as Chibs was given his steak, and then started to dig in. He really hoped Chibs didn’t ask anymore follow-up questions. He didn’t want to get into his past, and he didn’t want to kill the mood.

They again settled into a comfortable silence, eating their food and looking at one another when the other wasn’t. Once they were finished, Chibs placed money on the table and stood up. Juice followed behind him toward the exit. “Come back cutie!” Juice looked over to see the older woman waving at him. He waved back and promised to return.

He exited the diner with Chibs and walked back to the truck, hopping inside and waiting on Chibs. Chibs entered the truck and quickly started it up, heading out of the parking lot.

“I live in the apartments on Allure Drive.” Juice told him and Chibs laughed. “What?”

“Allure...nothing is a coincidence with you, huh?” He questioned and Juice chuckled. Juice waited a moment before sliding across the truck seat. He pressed against Chibs and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Is that how you see me, papi? As alluring?” He questioned.

“Go back over there.” Chibs protested as he drove. Juice shook his head no before reaching up to kiss Chibs on his jaw.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Juice said and then kissed Chibs on his jaw again.

“I think you’re a witch.” Chibs joked and Juice smiled. “You have me thinking things...I’ve never had these thoughts before.”

“I hope they’re good thoughts.” Juice quickly added but Chibs didn’t respond. He hadn’t decided if these thoughts were good or bad. Juice leaned in and kissed him again.

“I’m obviously not a good witch.” Juice whispered against Chibs’ jaw. “You fight well against my spells.”

Chibs let out a chuckle but didn’t respond. He allowed Juice to lay against him as they rode over to his apartment complex. They stayed silent, letting the radio do all of the talking. Chibs didn’t try to focus on how comfortable he felt with Juice by his side.

Ten minutes later, he was pulling into the apartment complex. These were nicer apartments. They made Chibs wonder what type of clients Juice had at Diosa and how rich they were. He gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought.

“That one right there.” Juice said and pointed to his building. Chibs nodded and went toward the building, parking out front. Juice turned to face Chibs. Before the other man could speak, he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Chibs quickly deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around Juice to bring him closer.

When Juice needed to breathe, he pulled away. “Do you want to come in?” Juice asked. Chibs bit his lip. He wanted to, but he meant it. Last time was the last time.

Chibs shook his head. “No, I have to make sure they fix your car right.” Chibs used the car as an excuse.

Juice nodded. He wouldn’t fight Chibs. He’d let the man ease into this. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long. Juice gave Chibs another peck before sliding away from him. He got out of the car and made his way into the apartment building. Chibs watched until Juice disappeared inside of the building.

Chibs let out a sigh before backing out of the parking spot and pulling out of the lot. He drove back to the shop with nothing but Juice on his mind. He tried not to think about him, but to no avail. “Fucking witch.”

He made it back to the shop and watched over the prospects as they fixed Juice’s car. It was dark once the finished. Chibs gave them another tongue lashing before sending them home. He should have left with them. Instead, he was still in the garage staring at Juice’s car.

He stopped his staring after a few minutes before getting into the car. He opened Juice’s compartment and pulled out his insurance car. It had his apartment number on it. “Fuck me.” He swore before pulling the keys from his pocket and starting the car up. He drove quickly over to Juice’s place, parking in the spot he had before. He got out of the car, making sure it was locked, and then went inside of the building.

He didn’t notice his surrounding, he just made a beeline for the elevator. He took the elevator up to the fifth floor and stepped off. He followed the sign and walked down the hall until he stood in front of 523. He lifted his hand to knock, but stopped.

He couldn’t. He had meant it, that last time was it. He had meant it. He had meant it. He had meant it. He had mea-.

“Fuck it.” Chibs cut off his own thoughts before allowing his hand to knock at the door.

“Just a minute!” He heard Juice yell out. He heard shuffling and then a few seconds, the door opened. Juice was standing in front of him. He was shirtless and wearing only his pajama bottoms.

“Hey.” Juice greeted Chibs. He was shocked, but happy, to see him.

“Can I come in?” Chibs asked and Juice nodded, stepping out of the way to allow Chibs access to his home.

Chibs gulped before walking inside of Juice’s apartment.

 

He didn’t mean it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
